funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Inter-Fansite Tournament
Jagex have proposed to us an idea. After the FunOrb Olympics are over, they would like to host a competition between us, OrbMore, and FunOrb World. Who would be interested in participating? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 15:49, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Sounds like fun - I'm in. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't see how I could do that without linking my wiki username to my FunOrb username, and I've intentionally not done that. Sorry. OrbFu 21:45, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Who should I fight for? Us or OrbMore? I'm part of both. 19118219 Talk 09:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Let's pwn them OrbMore and FunOrb World suckers. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 10:51, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hey! But I like OrbMore! =/ 19118219 Talk 11:13, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::You'll have to choose. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:25, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I've always felt OrbMore to be elitist and n00bish simultaneously... Somehow. I've always wanted to deal them some pwnge (I'm really sorry Aik Hui, I know you like them, but I've always considered them somehow condescending). And I've never even heard of FunOrb World. I looked at the website... Pipe-underscore-four-slosh-slash-slosh-slash-pipe-underscore! I can't wait to show these nubs who's boss... >:-▒ TimerootT • C • 17:20, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :i'm in! linking my username to my funorb/rs usernames no problem to me.Thespaceer I'm also in! Ander Re 02:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm definitely in! TO WARRR!!!! Setherex 18:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Im in! Go FunOrb wiki!!! ~Whovian39~ (I'm whoite39 online) :But what are we going to do in the competition? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 14:17, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::We don't know yet. This is their exact quote: In a couple of months (once the FunOrb Olympics are over), I’d like to run an inter-fansite tournament with teams from each of the FunOrb fansites competing against each other in a few games. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:40, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Count me in, if time allows [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 17:33, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I'm a member of Funorbworld... And of Funorb Wiki.. Which side will i choose? -- Terminatorn Cou7nt me in!!!-- Vans Fox :Since my FO and Wiki username are similar, I have no problem with participating. I'm in! ~Mythiko97 If this still available then I would love doing this and proving to the other losers that we are the best :D --0xg0ldpk3rx0 22:14, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds fun! I can't wait to take out them =D. But I think OrbMore will be harder than FunOrb World. -Alan 01:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to try as long as I'm not tied up with work or anything, that would be interesting to participate in :D. --StSquiggy 08:03, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Good luck FunOrb Wiki...you'll need it :P (just kidding). As a Wiki in and of itself is kind of an undefined community, maybe OrbMore (and FunOrbWorld with the right attendance) could be split into two teams? Meh. This sounds fun at any rate :) Papeh : i'll participate if i can. i just hope we find out in advance which games so i can set things up, get planed and train. Editor name and p name are the same on both funorb and runescape. --[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 23:15, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I'll participate, my wiki name is the same as my username. :) Abyssal 9000 Hmmm. I'm also a part of OrbMore as well as the FunOrb Wiki... now which side should I fight for? Meh, I'm not particularly active in the Wiki, so I guess I'll side with OrbMore. >=) 02:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Heh, i read that OrbMore are a bunch elitists, which is good enough for me! I'm in, my Funorb username is Lordaidan4. But if we play steel sentinels, stay the hell away from me, I'm a gunning freak, which means i shoot anything that moves :p --Lore master 00:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I've only been at OrbMore for a little while, but I don't think they're elitists. They're all quite nice as far as I can tell. 13:42, 26 August 2009 (UTC) OrbMore are a bunch of *****. Now when does the Olympics end? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 19:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) This is supposed to be a friendly competition. No need for mudslinging. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 23:02, 27 August 2009 (UTC) *cough* [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 17:04, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I also find your comments against OrbMore unfair, especially since you haven't taken the time to register and get to know anyone. Why would you even think they're elitist? <.< :We should all follow Vimescarrot's advice and try to keep this friendly. ;) On that note, which game do you guys think would be best for this competition? Or games, I might say? Certainly it would be easier to have a team effort going in Arcanists as opposed to Pixelate (for example). :o Papeh ::I was under the impression that jagex would be choosing the games for us. On the other hand, if they do ask us, I think any/all of the games with team game options would be great. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not sure, they may be choosing for us. But Arcanists, AoG, Kickabout, ZDM, and Shattered Plans might be the most viable options. However, you can still have more "individual-based" fun with some other multiplayers =) Papeh 04:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't forget Steel Sentinels, that could give some epic fights. ;-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Has anyone even informed Jagex about this yet? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 13:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :I believe Jagex was the one that contacted the fansites, not the other way around. Papeh2 15:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC)